New students at Alice Academey
by Pokemon Freak 2006
Summary: What would happen if characters from naruto went to alice academey with their own alices? A LOT OF CRAZY THINGS! So if your interested to see whats instore for alice academy and all the characters then read and find out.


Pokemon Freak 2006: Hey this idea just kind of came to me. So I'm sorry if it sucks or whatever. Anyway some of these alices I had to make up but I think they'll work ok now I'll tell you what the Naruto characters alices are:

Kiba has the animal pheromone alice

Ino has the mind reading alice

Shikamaru has the shadow alice

Sasuke has the fire alice

Sakura has the strength alice

Tenten has the weapon alice

Neji and Hinata, both have the 360 degree x-ray vision alice

Temari has the wind alice

Naruto has the doppelganger alice

Pokemon Freak 2006: Well that's all I hope you enjoy reading this and please be nice this is only my second fanfiction. Also sorry if it's not that good but I'm hoping it'll get better as I write the story. Oh also sorry for any spelling or grammar errors that I didn't find and fixed.

It was a normal day at Alice Academy. The students in class B were sitting in their class room talking and goofing around. Then the door opened and in entered Mikan "Hi everyone!" said Mikan

Then she went and tried to hug Hotaru her best friend only to get…

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

Hit by Hotaru's baka gun. "Are you all right Mikan?" asked a concerned Yuu

"Yeah I'm fine" said Mikan getting up with the help of Yuu and turned to Hotaru to see what she was doing. Hotaru was sitting there reading and Mikan was about to ask what she was reading when the door slid open and two boys walked in. It was of course Natsume and Ruka. Mikan went over to them "Hi Natsume Hi Ruka" said Mikan

"Hi Mikan" said Ruka Natsume just ignored her and sat down in his seat. Just then the teacher walked in the room "Hi everyone" said Mr. Narumi

"Hi" said the students "Ok today we have a few new students who will be joining us. Said Mr. Narumi "They will come in and introduce them selves now"

Then a group of ten students came in.

There was a boy with blond hair and blue eyes, a boy with brown hair and a small dog on his head. Also a boy with pineapple shaped hair, one with raven hair that was spiked up, and a boy with long brown hair in a low ponytail. As for the girls there was one with pink hair, one with long blond hair in a high ponytail, one with her hair in two buns, one had short blue hair and the last one had blond hair too but in four ponytails. They stood in a line and introduced themselves.

"Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki" "Kiba Inuzuka and this is Akamaru" "Shikamaru Nara" "Sasuke Uchiha" "Neji Hyuga" "Sakura Haruno" "Ino Yamanaka" "Tenten" "Hinata Hyuga" "Temari"

"Well that's all I'll leave the rest to you" said Mr. Narumi and then he left.

Mikan was the first to go up to them and say hi "Hi I'm Mikan it's nice to meet you" said Mikan "Hi it's nice to meet you too" said Sakura smiling "Oh and this is Hotaru, Yuu, Nonoko, Anna, and Koko" Then suddenly there were a bunch of squeals they turned around to see that there were a bunch of girls surrounding the boys of their group.

"Oh boy well we better get them out of there you know how Neji and Sasuke get with fan girls" said Tenten with a sigh "What do you mean?" asked a worried Yuu "Well lets just say it's not anything good" explained Tenten "OK! Break it up!" yelled Tenten

Then a girl with permy hair said "And what if we don't huh what are you going to do about it?" "Well nothing much just this" said Tenten has she grabbed two sharp pencils from the desk and threw them at her the girl closed her eyes and when she opened them she was pinned to the wall but not with pencils she was pined with two kunai knifes.

"Now does any one else want to keep bugging my friends" "NO!" was the replie she got from the fan girls has they ran off screaming.

"You know you didn't have to do that Tenten" said Neji as he walked up to her "Well too late to change it now right Neji" said Tenten as she smiled at him. Then the girl with permy hair came up to them and she was pissed to say the least. "Who the hell do you think you are you can't pin me to a wall and get away with it!" yelled permy "Yeah well I just did and what do you think you can do about it anyway bitch!" yelled a now angry Tenten "Ok that's it!" yelled permy as she try to slap Tenten but she was stopped as Neji had grabbed her hand "That's enough now get lost" said Neji as he gave permy his signature death glare and then he released her and she left. "Why'd you do that Neji I could have taken her easy!" said Tenten "Yes, you could have but it's not worth the energy it would take to do it" said Neji calmly "Yeah whatever" said Tenten

Then the group went to talk to Natsume and Ruka "Hi Mikan" said Ruka "So you're the new students right?" asked Ruka "Yeah that's us and I'm Naruto!" yelled Naruto

Then a loud…

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

Was heard as Hotaru shot Naruto with her baka gun. "Your being to loud you baka" said Hotaru "Hey I like this girl she can make Naruto be quiet!" yelled a now laughing Kiba

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"I can also make you be quiet too now shut up" said Hotaru "Are you two ok?" asked Hinata "Yeah I'm fine thanks Hinata" said Naruto At this Hinata blushed a little.

The gang was talking and having fun. When Ino read Mikan's mind and found out something interesting.

"Hey Mikan are you guys really having a sleepover tonight?" asked Ino smiling like crazy "Yes, how did you know that?" asked Mikan "She read your mind with her alice" said Koko smiling "She has the mind reading alice like me" "Oh well yeah we are do you guys want to come?" asked Mikan happily "Yeah" said everyone but Sasuke and Neji they said "No" "Oh come on Neji it'll be fun" said Tenten "Yeah you got to come Sasuke" said Sakura Both boys knew they couldn't win especially when the girls did their puppy dog eyes "That's cute I can't resist that" thought the boys "Fine just leave me alone" they both said at the same time "Yes" said Tenten and Sakura as they high fived each other. While this was going on Ino and Koko were smirking at what Sasuke and Neji had just thought they looked at each other and nodded knowingly.

"Hey Hotaru our new friends are joining us at the sleepover tonight isn't that great!" exclaimed an excited Mikan "Great more baka's to put up with" said Hotaru.

Pokemon Freak 2006: Well how was this chapter should I continue this story or not? If so what kind of activities should they do at the sleep over next chapter. Well hope you review and let me know what you think.


End file.
